


The price of freedom is high

by Shaish



Series: Ghosts [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cats, F/M, Gen, Governments are full of assholes, M/M, Rooftop chases, Tony being amazing, baes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaish/pseuds/Shaish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bless Gina for putting my movie-centered brain in comprehensible order.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The price of freedom is high

**Author's Note:**

> Bless Gina for putting my movie-centered brain in comprehensible order.

He pushes himself faster, lunges off of the edge and leaps across the ten foot gap between buildings, clears it easy. His steps are silent when he lands, chasing the shadow that’s just a few inches ahead. The one to his right skims along the roof like a pebble barely skimming a flat surface, a longer shadow trailing from it, moonlight stretching it three feet. He _lunges_ , catches the target in front of him around the waist and finally tackles him _down_.

They roll across the roof like a tumbleweed, ending up smacking straight into the side of a rise and he starts laughing, low and quiet, arms still wrapped around his prey.

“Gotcha,” he says quietly, grinning into Steve’s hair.

Steve huffs out a breath, grabbing Bucky’s wrists and rolling them until Steve’s on top. Bucky loops his legs around Steve’s waist and forces up, rolling them again so that _he’s_ on top. He smirks down at Steve.

“ _Pinned’ya **‘gain**_ ,” he quotes smugly. Steve raises his eyebrows slightly, mouth a wave, and Bucky grins wider, leans down to catch it in a kiss, sliding his hands up to catch Steve’s wrists. Steve twists them as Bucky pulls back, testing Bucky’s grip, but doesn’t throw Bucky’s hands off. Bucky raises their hands above Steve’s head, catching two black tails in his periphery. “Gonna play nice?” he asks, dipping his head down to draw the tip of his nose up the exposed top of Steve’s neck up to his jaw. Steve _huffs_ again.

“Are _you?_ ” he asks, quiet. Bucky grins again, sharper this time.

\--

His ears pick up the sound of metal slicing through the air between gunfire and he throws his hand out, catches the shield and spins around, hurling it at the last two firing at him from behind a container, shield bouncing back off a support pillar at an angle and _ping_ ing them both in the backs like a pinball machine. Bucky catches his shield when it flies off to the right, stepping over three bodies on his way to Steve, and holds it out.

Steve takes and hooks it back into place on his back, glancing around the facility.

Bucky taps the back of his fist to Steve’s shoulder, catching his attention, and signs to him:

_**‘Getting bolder.’** _

Steve nods, frowning. Bucky looks around before nodding his head towards a door straight back and starts walking, Steve following. Steve whistles one long note and a black and white blur darts over to him, leaping up onto the nearest shipping container he’s passing and onto his shoulder in quick succession.

\--

Bucky’s just stepped inside the place they’re currently staying when he freezes and Steve tenses behind him, hand poised low to grab his shield. Bucky walks inside slowly and Steve follows, eyes scanning the room.

Natasha’s leaning against the wall to the far left in the darkest of the shadows. She nods her head towards the door and he closes it, _click_ resounding loud in the silence. They both stare at her and she stares back.

He sees a small black figure out of the corner of his eye walk past him and stop in front of Bucky, sitting. Natasha’s eyes glance briefly down to it and Steve keeps his fingers from twitching and from himself moving forward.

“He wants to see you,” she says, after pushing herself up from the wall and uncrossing her arms, all languid grace. When she steps into the streetlight slanting through the blinds, it’s easier to see her.

“Stark,” Steve says, and she nods, hair gently swaying with the movement. Bucky snorts and Steve glances to him, catches a frown on his face.

“What’s he now?” Bucky asks lightly, “Upper fifties?” Natasha’s lips twitch.

“Something like that,” she replies, even though she doesn’t have to. Her face grows serious again. “It’s important.”

Bucky looks over his shoulder at him and Steve nods a little. Bucky turns his head back around and bends down to pick up Shadow, stroking his gloved fingers through its gray streaked fur.

\--

They take a private jet out of Poland, something small and made for four people, Natasha in the pilot’s seat and Bucky sitting next to her. Steve sits in the back with his shield, their two duffel bags, Shadow, and Sasha.

The three of them don’t talk much. Bucky asks how Natasha and her cat are, Natasha teases the two of them for growing into two old spinsters with _their_ cats, and Bucky opens his mouth to retort with the same but wisely decides to close it and roll his eyes instead.

It feels comfortable, familiar, even though it also feels strange and alien to him at the same time. Bucky and him haven’t been in contact with anyone beyond one night stands, customer service, and fighting. This easy silence, the gentle banter, it makes Steve want to run away and stay in equal measure.

He keeps his fingers light on Shadow’s fur, watches Sasha creep to the front and end up curling in Natasha’s lap.

(And he doesn’t miss her fingers dropping down once or twice to stroke its head, light and gentle).

\--

New York is lighting up the night when they arrive, loud and busy and fast like it always is down below. The wind whips his bangs into his face and ruffles the cat’s fur, and Steve keeps Sasha pulled close to his chest behind the barrier of his coat while Bucky does the same with Shadow, each carrying a bag as Natasha leads them inside from the helipad.

“ _Steve, Bucky_ ,” JARVIS greets them just inside the door. They pause briefly.

“JARVIS,” they both greet back in turn. Steve’s lips curve up and he can see Bucky’s quirk at his side.

“ _I see your latest run in with a government agency has ended in your favor_ ,” JARVIS observes as the elevator doors slide closed behind them.

“Keeping tabs on us?” Bucky jokes, but he’s got a look in his eye Steve understands. He doesn’t like being watched, either.

“ _Sir likes to keep track of whatever becomes available on your current status_ ,” JARVIS replies, “ _In case you are ever in need of assistance_.”

It doesn’t exactly make them _relax_ , but they both untense, a little. Steve can see Natasha smiling a little in the reflection of the elevator door, catching his eye briefly before they open and she leads them out.

“I’ve got the package,” she announces to the room at large, and they both hear a _grunt_ and the sound of metal shifting, and then something the size of a small bucket rolls off of a six foot high pile of what look like scrap parts halfway down the room, bouncing and rolling towards them on the floor. Both of the cat’s heads snap in its direction.

“Oh, good,” comes a gentle reply, and Pepper steps out from behind the pile, Tony poking his head around after her with his goggles shoved up high on his forehead and a big piece of machinery in his hands, dirt smudges all over his face just-

Just like he always was.

Tony’s eyes light up.

“Hey, guys,” he says, setting the machinery on the nearest available surface and wiping his hands on his jeans. There’s a tension in the air that keeps everyone still, and then Tony says-

“You’re looking _spry_ for a couple hundred and eight year olds.”

He grins, all crinkling lines, and Bucky lets out a soft snort, Steve’s lips twitching up with the sound of it. Pepper smiles and turns to Tony, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek before turning back to them.

“Steve, Bucky,” she says, and they nod back, “It was nice to see you again.”

“Ma’am,” Bucky replies, pulling up a charming smirk while Steve smiles a little with his own, softer, “Ma’am.” Pepper laughs quietly and walks to the elevators arm in arm with Natasha, who quirks a brow and a small smirk in their direction.

They both turn back to Tony after the doors have slid closed.

“Takeout?” Tony asks. “I haven’t eaten in...I can’t remember. Forty-eight hours?”

“Tony,” Steve says with a small _look_ , “Why did you bring us here?”

Tony sighs, grabbing the nearest stool and pulling it over, easing himself down onto it and letting out a breath when he does, left leg out in front. Steve’s eyes glance to it and Tony catches his look.

“Yeah,” he says, “Probably heard about it, huh.” Steve nods. “No more Iron Man. Not for much longer, anyway,” he says a little resignedly.

“Ultron?” Bucky asks, and Tony looks to him with a nod.

“Yeah,” he says, “Fucked up my knee pretty bad. It’s a wonder Pepper’s let me go out in the suit since at _all_.”

“Saw the news about R.E.S.C.U.E.,” Bucky says next, a little quieter, “Sounds like she’s joined the game.”

Tony barks out a laugh, making the wandering cats snap their heads in his direction before continuing their investigations around the workshops, and Tony nods. “Yeeeah,” he draws out, smirking, “She’s givin’em hell.”

“I almost feel sorry for them,” Bucky teases, pulling up a smirk of his own. Tony’s smirk widens and Steve rolls his eyes a little, the mood comfortable again. Tony’s face goes more serious and the mood goes more somber.

“I called you here because of your fight earlier this evening,” he says. They both tense and Bucky frowns a little. Tony smiles, but it’s-

Steve’s seen that kind of smile before.

He’s _made_ that kind of smile before.

“No,” he says, when Tony opens his mouth. Tony and Bucky’s eyes dart to him. “Whatever you’re thinking of doing,” Steve continues, “ _Don’t_.”

“It’s not really up to you is it,” Tony replies smartly, smirking again a little sharper. Steve’s mouth pinches. Tony lets it ease back again after a moment. “I’m going to confess that the whole Hydra fiasco was my doing,” he says, and Steve’s back straightens further, sees Bucky stiffen just in front of him.

“You can’t-” Steve starts, stepping forward, but Tony cuts him off.

“I _can_ ,” he says firmly, eyes focused on him before slowly shifting between the two of them, “They can’t do much to me. I’m richer than I was twelve years ago, and I was _pretty damn rich_.” He leans forward, rubs at his left knee a little with a palm, mouth flattening a bit. “You two have had, what, three ambushes in the past month?” he asks. Steve shares a glance with Bucky and Tony blows out a breath. “Yeah. Thought so.” They look back.

Tony looks up at them both, expression serious, but...decided.

“They’re getting worse,” he says, resting a hand on his workbench, “And I’ve heard some nasty chatter for upcoming ‘projects’, most of which involve getting ahold of one or both of you. It might be time to come in from the cold,” he words the last part carefully, making sure it’s not an order, “And the best way to do that is to get you cleared of the Insight charges.” Steve and Bucky share another look, communicating with their faces and eyes. Bucky’s quickly goes resigned but Steve shakes his head, looking back to Tony.

“Tony, you can’t-” Steve starts again.

“Steve,” Tony says, cutting him off again, tone making Steve go quiet, “I’ve, for all intents and purposes, got a bum leg. I’m the richest guy on the planet, probably in this solar system. The worst they can do for something that long ago is put me under house arrest, which works for both me _and_ Pepper.”

Steve frowns but Bucky’s expression is unreadable, watching Tony. Tony grabs a tool off of the workbench and looks over at it when he continues.

“I can’t do much more as Iron Man,” he says, voice going a little emotionless, “And I worried Pepper enough when I _was_ in the shape to do it. _Now?_ She only looks as good as she does because she _works_ at it. I’m wearing her down again, and I know it. Worse this time,” he says, looking back to them and setting the tool down, “So this gives me the chance to spend the rest of my days comfortable, for Pepper to enjoy them with me, and for you two to be free of ninety-percent of the forces trying to hunt you down under the guise of ‘ _justice_ ’. We all get what we want, or close to, and you’ll be _free_.” He stares between the two of them and Steve stares back. “I’m going to do this,” he adds after a moment, “Whether you like it or not, just...I’d feel better about it if you would accept it, and not...hate me for it along the way.”

Steve stares at him and it’s a long minute before he hears Bucky sigh quietly, and Steve knows then that the deal’s sealed.

Tony smiles again, softer this time, and it’s strange to see it on him. He’s gotten a little wiser in the last twelve years.

Steve feels a light, familiar pressure brush against his ankle and bends down, picking Shadow up and holding it against his chest. When he looks up, Tony’s leaning down and stroking his fingers along Sasha’s spine, black tail up in the air and pushing up into the touch in a wave.

“I knew you two would become _spinsters_ ,” he teases, looking up at them.

Steve’s lips curl up and Bucky rolls his eyes, shaking his head.

“Yeah,” Bucky says, “Who knew _you_ of all people would end up in the healthiest of relationships. Go figure.” Tony clutches at his chest like he’s offended and Steve can’t help a laugh, Bucky and Tony grinning along with him.

\--

“ _And I want to confess that the killing and murdering of the countless Hydra agents in the Insight Project incident twelve years ago was my idea, my doing, and my finger on the trigger_ ,” Tony says.

Steve reaches over and grips Bucky’s hand. Bucky gives it a firm squeeze.

“ _But Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes_ -”

“ _Were trying to protect me, went on the run_ ,” Tony cuts them off, leaning back in his chair.

“ _But the government_ -”

“ _Can’t tell its ass from its feet. No offense_ ,” Tony cuts in again, eyes darting up as he pretends to ponder that before looking back at the row of officials again, “ _Wait. Yes. **All** the offense._ ” Tony smirks and Steve can just make out Pepper covering her mouth with a hand in the corner of the large holoscreen under the guise of checking her lipstick, lips curved up a little, just barely at the edges. There’s a commotion in the courtroom on the screen and the judge slams down his gavel.

“ _Do you know the whereabouts of Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes?_ ” one of the officials asks. Tony quirks his lips, head tilting as he leans back, looking somehow a lot like Howard and completely himself.

“ _Doesn’t matter, does it,_ ” he says, “ _As of today, they’re **free**_.”

The commotion starts up again but Tony keeps his relaxed pose, looking for all the world like the cat that got the cream.

( _Or in this case, maybe it’s a room full of canaries_ ).

\--

Nothing much new happens after that. They _do_ sentence Tony with house arrest for the next thousand or so years, one for each life lost in the Insight battle (which Bucky makes an unimpressed face at and Steve knows his expression looks much the same), and that’s it. That’s the most they can do. Tony will go down in the history books as one thing or another, probably write a flamboyant but truthful autobiography, and the rest is history.

Natasha walks in to watch the replay and makes what sounds like a quiet, almost laugh before turning back for the elevator.

“Oh,” she says, stopping and turning back around, “The Avengers are gathering tonight. Seven pm.” And then she’s gone, leaving the choice in their hands.

Steve shifts slightly, uncomfortable, and blinks when something tugs on his hair. He looks over to find Bucky with his lips curled up just the slightest.

“Guess this means we’re free,” he says softly, “As much as we can be right now.” Steve looks back to the screen for a moment, then leans forward to press their foreheads together.

“Yeah, Buck,” he says, almost a whisper, letting his eyes slip closed.

\--

“You ready for this?”

Steve takes a steadying breath, then shakes his head. Bucky takes his hand and Steve looks over.

“Steve Rogers,” he teases, “Scared?”

Steve’s brows draw together, and then he squares his shoulders and shakes his head again.

Bucky grins.

“Then lets go see our friends. Been...what, a decade?”

Steve quirks an unimpressed eyebrow at him and then they both turn their heads back to the other end of the hall. He can make out Clint with graying hair laughing at something Natasha’s whispering in his ear, face smoother than all of them and red as bright as ever.

They both take a step and walk down and out into the room.

\--

“Turns out we got back pay.”

Steve looks up and Bucky grins down at him.

“Stark’s confession freed it,” he continues, grin turning into a close-mouthed smile for a moment, “What do you say, Rogers? Wanna buy a house with me?”

Steve smiles, slow and sure, two black shapes rubbing up against Bucky’s ankles with what sound like agreeing purs.

Steve puts his sketchbook down and stands up to pull Bucky into a kiss.

 

 

_\+ Bonus_

 

“You’re _sure_ it’s something people actually say?”

Steve huffs a breath.

“ _Yes, Buck_ ,” he replies exasperatedly.

“Fine,” Bucky says, settling down backwards on the chair opposite him, arms over the back of it, “Let’s do this.” Steve raises an eyebrow.

“You feel ready now that you have confirmation on one of them?” he asks dryly. Bucky gives him a _look_ and then raises his eyebrows, a tail brushing against Bucky’s ankle out of the corner of Steve’s eye.

“Waitin’ on _you, Rogers_ ,” Bucky drawls.

Steve rolls his eyes but gets up and turns his own chair, sitting on it like Bucky to directly face him.

“Three,” Steve counts.

“Two,” Bucky says.

“ _One_ ,” they say together.

“L.O.L.-”

“R.O.F.L.-”

“‘Sup-”

“T.B.H.-”

“ _A.F.K._ -”

“ _Dawg_ -”

“ _Yo_ -”

“ _ **Crackin’**_ -” Steve ups it.

“ _ **B.A.**_ -” Bucky _growls_.

“ _ **Awesome**_ -”

“ _ **Bitchin’**_ -”

“ _ **Sad -**_”

“ _ **Blow**_ -”

“ _ **Cool**_ -”

“ _ **Dope**_ -”

“ _ **T.G.I.F.**_ -”

“ _ **L.M.A.**_ -” Bucky stutters, concentration breaking, “ _ **FUCK.**_ ”

Steve slams his hand down on the back of his chair with a grin and Bucky pushes himself up off of his own, storming in one circle around the room. Sasha darts away and Shadow watches, unamused as ever from its perch on the windowsill where the sunlight is hitting just right.

“ _Fuckin’_ modern slang!” Bucky yells to the room.

Steve laughs.

“ _Two of three, Rogers!_ ”

Steve grins.


End file.
